Ghost of My Past
by rreitmeyer123
Summary: AU Phoebe/Cole Story I wrote for fun, with a little role reversal. Phoebe is "evil" and Cole is good. Please Review, and i might write a sequel
1. Chapter 1

I'm evil, that's how I was born, and ultimately I will be consumed by the darkness. I know it will over take me, for I was named for my place in the dark castle. My true name is Phoebe Halliwell, for I am a lovelorn and seductive dark flower, and that is what he called me. His dark flower. For this and other reasons, I will not mention my last name, for it matters not to me anymore. I was born in the underworld and raised by my father, though he has many names most call him the devil. The torment I suffered under the hands of my father will never be forgot but I refuse to remember it, when I was sixteen I used magic to escape the personal hell that my father had create for me in the underworld. I was reborn in human form as a baby with all the memories of my previous life, I do not wish to be that be that person now, I just want to be Lilith King. The only child of a normal family in a little town in the middle of nowhere. But I know I can never be normal, not with the shadow of my father hanging over me.

Eva Penn is my best friend, well my only friend, but we're like sisters. She is the only one who understands me. "Hey Eva," I called from my adoptive mom's car as we drove past her house.

"Hey Lil, Mrs. King. How are you both?" Eva asked walking along the side of the car.

"Good, Eva. Now get in the car before were late for school." I told her.

"Didn't you hear school got canceled?" Eva told me and my mom jerked the car to a stop.

"What? Why?" she asked Eva.

"Some foreign exchanged kid is transferring in; it's supposed to be a big deal for the school. His parents are like super rich or something." Eva told us.

"Man that's awesome," I said getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride anyway Mom."

"Yeah, yeah. Go, I have work." Mom said and drove off.

"So this guy what's his name?" I asked Eva turning back to her.

"Cole, that's all I've heard. Besides that fact that he's really hot." she said matter of factly.

"Great that's just what we need, another guy for the cheerleaders to fawn over." I scoffed.

"He can't be that bad. I mean come on, Lil; nothing is ever as bad as you make it out to be." She reminded me. And she was right it wasn't as bad it worse, much worse.

School the next day went smoothly; I didn't even see him there. But when I did that's when the trouble started. He was transferred into my homeroom class, I remember that day as if yesterday. It was a Wednesday; our teacher was Mr. Waszinki at the time.

"Class, hey pay attention." He yelled. "Alright now that everyone has calmed down, I'd like to introduce our new student. Cole Turner." Looking up I saw him, he was radiant. I had never seen anyone as handsome as he was. He was a picture of light, his hair was a light shade of blond that resembled the sunlight and his eyes were as blue as a sky on a clear day. I just, I couldn't put together a thought and for the first time in my life I believed there was a God. For no one except God could have created someone like him, he was perfect.

When I finally snapped out of my daydream, I realized some one was talking to me, he was talking to me. "Can I sit here?"

"I uh, sure." I answered him.

"I'm Cole." he told me.

"It fits you," I commented quietly to myself, but he heard me.

"What does?" he questioned looking at me curiously.

"Your name, Cole." I added in a whisper.

"Well in that case since you know so much about me, how about you tell me your name?" he asked.

"It's Lilith." I told him simply.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you. I think the bells about to ring." he said with a slight smile.

"Whatever, bye." I said just as the bell rang. The moment I saw him I knew something was going to go wrong, his voice was like silk and as he left I felt a part of myself go with him.

I raced from the classroom to find Eva in the hallway. "Eva, Eva." I called out to get her attention. "Oh my God you'll never believe who I just met." I said as I caught up with her at the end of the hallway.

"Who Lil? She asked uninterested.

"The hottest guy in the world." I told her. Now for Eva that sparked her interest.

"What? Who?" Eva asked.

"Cole Turdan," I told her.

"The new guy, wait I thought he was just some new thing for the cheerleaders to fawn over." Eva said in an imitation of my voice.

"Oh shut up. He's the most heavenly…"

"Heavenly what?" Ty Sanders, God is he annoying. I swear he lives to torture me.

"Go away Ty," I told him.

: Sure after you tell me who is heavenly," Ty said.

"Ty shut up."

"Oh come on Lilith." He said.

"I told you not to call me that Ty." I shouted, a little louder than intended.

"Fine 'Lil', just tell me who's heavenly?" he whispered.

"I swear Sanders I'm going to kill you." I said lunging at him.

"Miss King how many times do I have to tell you to leave Mister Sanders alone?" the principal asked me.

"About as many times as I've asked him," I mumbled.

"That's enough out of you Miss. King, detention tomorrow after school." He said.

"That's not fair sir," I argued.

"Do you want to make it two days worth?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Good," he handed me the detention slip and walked away.

"You are so dead Sanders," I said under my breath.

"Who's dead?" I heard Cole say from behind me. Turning around I was faced with six feet of pure angel.

"Uh no one I was referring to Ty and what I'm going to do to him." I said.

"Why, what did he do to you?" he sounded worried it was kind of sweet.

"Oh well nothing out of the ordinary just harassing me, getting me detention. The usual," I told him.

"Lilith this doesn't sound like someone you should be friends with." Cole said.

"Were not friends, he just follows me around and annoys me." I informed him.

"Hey Lil. I, oh my." Eva said approaching us. "Hello."

"Hi," Cole responded.

"Eva meets Cole, Cole this is my friend Eva." I introduced them.

"Ah well it is a pleasure to meet you Eva." He said.

"Yea you too, Lil I'm going to go Kay see ya." She said and left.

"Sorry about that she's a little spacey." I told him.

"Yes I can see, well Lilith I think we both should be getting off to class. I talk to you later." He told me.

"Okay," I said and walked away just as the bell rang.

Cole never did stop amazing me; he found me everywhere I went. Where I was he was there. "You keep showing up like this and people are going to start to suspect something." I said with my back facing Cole.

"People or you?" he challenged.

"Maybe you're a stalker, should I call the cops." I joked.

"Funny, you know I came here to ask you out, now I'm starting to think twice about it." He said.

"You… you were going to ask me out?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well my answer would have been yes." I said.

"Really, so Friday?" he asked, "We'll meet here and then I'll take you some where special."

Never had I expected that he would take me to a beach. It just didn't seem like him. "Come on then," he said.

"Coming Cole." I called and followed. "So why are we here?"

"Were on a date, remember," he said.

"No, I meant what here. Specifically," I asked again.

"Oh, I come here sometimes to get away." He said, "I think that's what we needed."

"It's beautiful, the water, the sand, everything." I told him.

"You're beautiful," he said. I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"I'm not, I told you. I'm a spirit of the night. I'm dark and lonely." I told him.

"Well I think you're beautiful, a beautiful Night Spirit," he whispered to me.

"You don't know what your saying Cole." I tried to argue with him.

"Is it so wrong that I like you?" he asked me.

"If you're with me you'll get hurt," I tried to warn him as he leaned into kiss me.

"Isn't it my decision?" He kissed me then, and I was consumed. Consumed by the light, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Lilith I think that I should take you home now." He said after pulling away. I think he knew, what I was, who I am. And he didn't want mw anymore. He kissed me politely on my cheek to say goodbye. God what had I done I never should have gone out with him I never should have taken that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lil what's wrong you seem upset?" Eva asked me at school the next day.

"I went out with Cole last night, it didn't go so well." I told her sighing.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said. "But look maybe your reading to far into it."

"I don't know maybe but,"

"Hey Lilith," it was Cole. I turned around to face him.

"Hi."

"Look about last night," he started.

"You don't have to explain Cole, its okay." I told him.

"But I feel like I do; besides I really do like you. I just... I don't know I freaked out a little." He said.

"Really?" I asked, god could I be anymore desperate.

"Yeah, maybe we could try again tonight." He asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Great well I'll pick you up at eight then if that's alright." I just nodded. "Awesome," And he left.

O my God, I was completely head over heels for this guy. It was horrible I had only known him for a like two dais. I don't know what I must have been thinking when I said yes again, but I wasn't thinking clearly.

He picked me up at eight on the dot, and took me to a diner on the edge of town. "Wow this is kind of out of the way," I commented as I got out of his car.

"I told you last time, I like to get away." He walked up behind me and whispered. And we did, get away. While we were together he showed me everything I always wanted.

The ocean was where we spent most of our time together but he took me to the mountains. I could see everything from up there, the town, the ocean, and the light from the town seemed to go on forever in one direction but never seemed to reach the ocean. That's how I felt, like there was light all around me but none of it could reach me, with Cole I had hope though.

"Hey Lilith," he said approaching me on the sidewalk outside my house.

"Hi," I said and then he kissed me, just to say hello. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I missed you." He said

"Awe I missed you too, but really you shouldn't be here you know how my mom is about these things," I told him.

"I know Lilith but I can't help but want to see you," he told me.

"Come back tonight then, when my mom's asleep." I told him, "She'll be home soon and she'll be mad if you're here."

"Alright I will go, but I'll be back. Tonight," he kissed me and I blinked and he was gone it always amazed me how he did that.

When it was dark he would come back he always did, just like he promised. And when I heard the rap tap tapping on my window, I felt safe because I knew he was back.

"Open the window Lilith," he said.

As I rushed over, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I told him and let him in, "Hi."

"Hi," he said coming in through the window and then kissing me full on the mouth. "I promised I'd come."

"You always do," I said. "I hate how we have to do this, meet when everyone is asleep."

"I know but I'd rather it be this than nothing," he admitted and his arms come around me.

"I still hate it," I told him.

"Your stubborn you know that."

"And proud of it," I added smiling.

"Phoebe," I heard a voice whisper. "Phoebe."

"Do you hear that Cole?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" he said.

"Phoebe," the voice was louder now, "Phoebe."

"That voice calling out," I said pulling away from him.

"Who's Phoebe?" he asked.

"Cole, do you believe in God?" I asked him. He laughed a little then replied in the affirmative, "then you believe in the devil." I said, "My name isn't really Lilith."

"Okay Hun you're starting to take this a little too seriously," he told me.

"No Cole," I insisted. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell; I am the child of darkness. An evil spawn."

"Phoebe," the voice was louder than ever now. "It is time."

"Lilith, Phoebe…whoever you are, you don't have to be evil," he called out to me.

"You're wrong I don't have a choice Cole," I said and I was taken. I was consumed by the darkness, taken to my grave in hell.

"Phoebe Halliwell you have eluded us for sometime now." I was greeted by a deep voice, the one that called me by my true name. Looking up I could see now that I was surrounded by the fires of hell that only the coals under my feet seemed not to be hot. Before me sat him, Satan himself, my father.

"It's not like you care about me anyways," I told him. "I could die and it wouldn't matter to you."

"How dare you speak to me that way," he hollered. "I am your father, you are my heir and you will respect me."

"And if I choose not to," I questioned ignorantly.

"You do not have a choice," he reminded me. "Take the Princess to her room, and make sure she doesn't leave," he commanded the guards who seemed to appear out of nowhere, flames covering there body so when the touched you your skin was singed.

"I won't do your biding father," I told him.

"In time my child, in time."

I was taken to my quarters, my room filled with ancient items that were most likely stolen from the princess of the kingdoms before. I sat on the bed and thought of Cole, what would he think of me now. Now that my father had come to claim me, what would my father do with me now that he had me in his grasp? For the first time in my life I was truly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"You called for me father," I said walking into the throne room, the palace guards following me.

"Ah yes," he said. "Come here my daughter."

I walked up the steps to face him, "yes father, what is it?"

"Phoebe my child, my time of reign is at an end here in the underworld. As my daughter you must do your duty as Princess of the Underworld, you must marry and take my place on the throne," he told me.

"No father I won't," I objected, stepping away from him.

"Phoebe, remember your place, you do not have a choice in this matter," he reminded me.

"I won't do it, I won't marry some godforsaken demon you have chosen for me," I yelled at him.

"Phoebe Halliwell you will do as you are told," he voiced bellowed.

Tears from my eyes threatened to spill over onto the floor. "I will never marry another evil spawn," I spat angrily.

"You will do as I have instructed, you will not disgrace this family again. Do you understand me?" He spoke sternly, "Now go."

I bowed lowly and ran to my room to escape him. God how could he do this to me, I am his child. I'll never understand why people hurt their children, why my father sought to hurt me. When I got to my room, my domain. I knelt at the bed and prayed. "God if you can hear me please help me, I know I'm not your favorite person but help me. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be evil. Please send someone to save me." I cried, for myself and for my Cole. He never knew I loved him; I missed him with all my heart and soul. I wouldn't survive being with someone, something else.

His name was Darius; he was to be my husband. Once I had met him I was sure he that I wanted him dead. He was ignorant, selfish, and evil, everything Cole wasn't. When I was called into my father's throne room, I knew it was to meet him.

"Father, you requested to see me." I said whipping my eyes on my sleeves so that it wouldn't be obvious that I had been crying.

"Phoebe this is Darius he is your fiancé." He told me like it was an everyday thing.

"Phoebe your name doesn't even do your beauty justice," Darius said and approached me bowing. He was tall, his hair dark, and his eyes were a deep green, yet emptier than the Dead Sea. I could never marry this creature.

"My name is not beautiful," I told him.

"Phoebe when someone gives you a compliment you say thank you." My father reminded me.

"Yes father," I said through my teeth. "Thank you Sir Darius, may you forgive me for my rudeness."

"Of course my darling," he gave me a smile, a smile that scared me more than I care to mention. He touched my shoulder then and I felt my body freeze, I wasn't ready for this.

I stumbled backwards, "I'm sorry I can't" I left quickly =, before they could object. I ran back to my room stumbling over my dress. I made it to my room before they caught up with me.

Shutting the door I collapsed behind it. I cried because I missed my world, I missed Cole. And I guess that's when I realized I believed in God. I believed he wouldn't let this happen to me, that e would save me. That he wouldn't condemn any good person to this hell.

"Phoebe, my darling, open the door." It was Darius; he had the nerve to knock at my door.

"Go away," I hissed.

"Please my darling open the door," he pleaded.

"No and I am not your darling." I yelled through the closed doors. "Now leave me alone."

"Phoebe doesn't be like that," he said. "I only wish us to get to know each other before we are married."

I swung open the door with all my might and looked him straight in the eye, "If I have any say in it we will never marry. You hideous demon," I moved to slam the door shut when he grabbed it.

"You'd do well to start respecting me; I will be your husband. And if you don't like it, then I suggest you deal with it, if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in hell." He smirked, "Well, in more of a hell."

I shook the door out of his hand and slammed the door in his face. There was no way I would I would I would marry that demon, he could have this hell if he us let me go.

Once again I knelt at my bed side to pray," God please don't let them do this to me. I'm scared; I can't marry someone I don't love. God if you can send someone to help me." Looking out my window I saw the flames rising from the ground and falling from the sky. It would be coming soon; shooting flames were a sign of celebration.

I had dreamed once that Cole had come for me, that he had whisked me off my feet and flew me away from here and into the skies, but that was just a dream.

"Phoebe, come here." My father called to me from the throne.

Stepping up to him I said, yes father what is it?"

"I've decided that tomorrow you will marry Darius." He told me.

"Father, I already told you that I will not marry him," I insisted.

"Phoebe, you must marry him you don't have a choice." He told me sternly.

"But father,"

"No Phoebe," he said. "Now sit," he instructed and sat me in front of him. "This will all be yours, you are my child. This is my kingdom, and all I have to give you."

"What if I don't want your kingdom?" I questioned him. "What if I want to return to the mortal realm?"

"Never so I want to hear such things come out of your mouth." He scolded me.

"Yes father, I apologize." I said and brought my head to my knees to cry. I was never going home; I would never see Cole again. Why has my life turned out so wrong, what horrible thing did I do?

"Phoebe now is not the time or place to breakdown." He whispered.

"Yes father," I whipped my eyes and planned to move.

"You must not be weak, you are my child you are strong." He told me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know father." I said to him.

"Good because you're going to need to be. You're going to rule my kingdom with Darius by your side." He said trying to assure me that it was alright.

"I don't want to marry him," I reminded my father. "I would marry anyone, anyone but him."

"I know all about your little affair with the angel," father said in his disappointed voice.

"I don't know what your,"

"You're going to marry Darius that is final." He ordered, "You may leave now"

"Yes father." I said leaving; I had no idea who he was talking about, what angel? There was Cole but wasn't an angel, hell he looked like one but angels didn't exist on earth. I known that much.

The day that I married Darius I knew my world would end, to bad that day was today. As I looked at myself in the mirror I could barely breathe.

"Princess Phoebe, are you ready?" the aid asked me.

"No," I whispered to myself but prepared to follow her out. As the music started to play it all began it seem so real. Seeing Darius at the end of that long black carpet. It was my end and as I walked slowly down that path I felt my heart sink. No one could save me now. I was his.

"We gather here today, members of the underworld community, to bring together the seven circles of hell once again." My father preached.

I told myself I wouldn't cry, but as I ignored my father I began to. I wished it all would end, but I knew it wouldn't.

"Phoebe, Phoebe." I felt my father shake me.

"I'm sorry, go on." I said in a low voice.

"Phoebe Halliwell Princess of the Underworld this is what is chosen for you, this is to be your destiny. Do you accept it?" he asked.

I stood frozen. I knew the words, I didn't really have a choice but I could try and make it mine, I could fight. I didn't speak.

"Phoebe, do you accept it?" my father asked again.

"She does not." I hear someone say. Turning I tried to pick his face out if the crowd, just to be sure that it was his voice, even though I was so sure it was.

"Cole," I whispered when I saw him and moved to run towards him but I could only move a step before I was held in my place by an invisible force.

"Let her go," he commanded standing up to face my father.

"You must be her little angel lover," Darius commented. "To bad she's mine now."

"I will never be yours Darius." I told him struggling to set myself free from my fathers hold.

"Phoebe, you will be quiet." My father warned me.

I wasn't even thinking about why or how Cole was here, all I knew was that he had come.

"No I won't, I told you before I wouldn't marry this demon. Now… let…me…go." I said fighting with all my strength.

"If you keep fighting him you'll die." Darius smirked, he seemed rather happy about it too.

"I'd rather die than marry you," I hissed.

"Lilith," Cole's voice was soft. And I turned to face him. "Stop fighting him." He sounded resigned.

"Cole…I…"

"No Lilith stop I'd rather you live." He told me his eyes were filled with such passion, such promise.

I sighed letting my guard down and my father's power engulfed my defenses causing me to collapse to the floor.

"Not that hard to give in, is it Phoebe?" Darius asked mocking me.

"Screw you," I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked baiting me, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said screw you," I said louder.

"Sweet Phoebe, like I don't have plans for that." he bent down and said into my hair but saying it loud enough for Cole to hear.

"You low life demon," Cole said and made a move toward Darius.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Darius told him a knife suddenly appearing in his hand he raised it to my throat. "She won't live long enough for you to take another step," he claimed as he pressed it a little hard drawing only a drop of blood.

I was scared I didn't want to die, not like this. "Don't you touch her," Cole said. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really, obviously you don't know me that well." He said and drew the blade making a longer cut against my throat.

"Cole," I came out as a strangled whimper.

"She's… she's the only heir, you kill her you'll never get the throne." Cole reminded him.

"I suppose your right. Stand up Phoebe," he commanded removing the knife. "Now!"

I rose to my feet, "you have me. Now, let him go."

"Ah, a plea for your lover how sweet." He said, "Why should I?"

Looking at Cole, looking into his eyes this wasn't where he belonged. "I'll marry you; I'll give you the throne. Willingly," I pleaded with him.

"Perfect," a grin crept across his face.

"Lilith no, you can't." Cole yelled across the room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran away. Ran, Ran to the safety to my room. They would take him to the dungeons, I knew that he would be tortured which is why I had to hurry. I had to save him before his execution.

I escaped through the fireplace, grabbing the torch that would lead to the dungeons. The guards were standing around but that was easy enough I'm a princess.

"Leave," I told them stepping out of the darkness.

"But Princess," they argued.

"I said leave," I commanded.

"Yes Princess," they complied.

After they left I pulled they key off the wall and opened the door. "Cole, Cole," I called running to him. He was hanging from the ceiling in chains, "Cole wake up."

"Lilili," he tried to say my name but started to cough up blood.

I touched his chest and could feel the still warm blood running down it. "Don't speak, just listen. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere…" he mumbled as I unlocked the chains that held him.

"You can't stay here Darius plans to have you killed." I told him, I put one of his arms over my shoulder and helped him walk. "I have to find a way to get you out of here."

We snuck through the halls of the castle until we made it to my room. "You can stay here until I find a way to get you out of here." I told him as I laid him down on the bed.

"I'm not leaving you in hell Lil." Cole tried to tell argue with me.

"This maybe hell but this is my home, this is where I belong." I told him facing the window that showed flames of tortured souls.

"Never Lil would this be where you belong," he tried to convince me.

"My name isn't Lil or Lilith, its Phoebe. I didn't want to believe it for a long time but this," I gestured to the fire. "Is my kingdom."

"But it isn't your home; you aren't evil like your father or Darius. You're a good person," he said trying to sit up but I sat down next to him forcing him to lie down.

"I could never be good Cole, look at what I have come from. My mother she died before I knew her, she killed herself because of this place and know she's gone forever. She was evil and even she couldn't take living here," I told him.

"Lil…Phoebe you are good, you have to believe that I wouldn't love you if you weren't," he said.

"Cole you can't be saying things like that, not now. I have to concentrate on getting you out of here." I said getting up from the bed.

"I won't go without you," Cole said. "I won't leave you here."

"You don't have a choice; they'll kill you if you stay." I reminded him.

"They'll kill you if you let me go," Cole told me

"They won't I'm their heir, without me their kingdom is gone." I assured him, "As soon as you're well you're leaving."

"And you're coming with me."

"Cole," I warned him.

"No! Your coming with me," he sighed. "I have secrets too you know. My name its Angelo Luce, I'm really an Angel."

"My angel… Now it all makes sense. So what it was all a sham, make me have feelings for you so that I wouldn't marry Darius." I yelled at him.

"It wasn't like that Phoebe,"

"Oh sure you know I could have let him kill you, I could have cared less but no." I was really upset now.

"Phoebe I'm human now, I've been human for seventeen years." He said forcing himself to a sitting position.

"Angels can't become human. I maybe evil but I know that much." I told him.

"Your right we can't I made a choice after four thousand years. I decided I wanted another chance at life," he explained. "And it was given to me."

"A favor from the man upstairs. Plus you know he doesn't want this marriage to happen any more than you do," Cole told me.

"What are we going do?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"We'll figure it out." He put his arm around me and I gently leaned into him. "You Phoebe the good guys always win."

"Well I'm not exactly a good guy."

"Your not evil either, your unaffected by all this around you. I say that makes you good enough." He told me smiling.

"We have to get out of here Cole, this place drove my mother was, there's no telling what it will do to you, or to me." I told him.

"You won't go mad; I'll get us out of here." He said trying to comfort me.

"You? You can barely walk, let alone help us escape." I told him, "I'll get you out and maybe myself too."


	4. Chapter 4

If I ever would have thought Cole and I would be sleeping together this would not be how I pictured it, not with him bruised and beaten and certainly not with us in hell. "Cole, wake up." I said shaking him gently. "Come on wake up."

"What?" he moaned.

"I brought you breakfast but I have to go back out there." I said and sat down. "So you need to get up and eat."

"When are we going to leave this place?" he asked me.

"Soon but I have to handle some things first," I said. "So please just eat." After he had eaten I left.

Darius wanted to get the marriage over with as soon as possible but no way in hell was I going to let that happen.

"But Darius the wedding was just ruined a day ago can't we at least wait another week." I asked him.

"No we must do it as soon as possible; I shall be king tomorrow and no later." He yelled at me.

"Is there a problem in here Phoebe," my father asked coming in to the room.

"No sir, I was just explaining to your daughter that since everyone was already here that the wedding should be held tomorrow and not a day later." He said smiling at him, bewitching him in his way.

"Were you objecting to this Phoebe, it would be wrong to make the guests wait?" Father told me.

"No father of course not, tomorrow would be perfect." I sighed. I would regret this, I just knew it. I returned to my room quickly to prepare for Cole's departure.

"You have to leave tonight after tomorrow… he'll want to kill you." I explained to him grabbing a crystal.

"Kill me, why?"

"Some macho deal, something about you having my heart and him needing it," I tried to explain.

"I can't leave you here with him," Cole said.

"You have to, you really can't stay." I told him framing his face with my hands.

"I won't have you marry that monster; I won't let you throw your life away." He told me leaning his head against mine.

"Cole you can't make these decisions for me." I sighed, "I know what I'm doing," and turned away.

"But Phoebe this is hell and no matter what you think," he touched my arm. "I know you don't belong here.

"It doesn't change anything Cole," I told him. "It'll get you out of here, it'll save you."

"Maybe I don't want to be saved," he said moving his hand down into mine. "I want you to come with me, to come back with me. Cause I can't leave you here."

"Cole, I can't and no matter what you think this is my home, and my hell." I told him.

"Home is where you make it," Cole smiled. "And I know you wouldn't make it here."

"You want to think that but you don't know what my life has been like." I said turning away. "Being raised by Satan then growing up again in a loving family, knowing that you weren't normal."

"Phoebe you don't have to be normal, no one is. You are perfect as yourself," he told me.

"Cole I'm no where near perfect," I scoffed at the idea.

"You are to me, and I'm not willing to give you up." He told me.

I smiled and turned to face him, "I won't be able to protect you from Darius of my father."

He wrapped his arms around me, "You won't need to protect me, and not once were out of here"

"God sent you to me Cole, I asked him to send me someone and he did." I told him as I rested my head on his chest.

"Sh, you still need to get us out of here." He said his hand stroking my hair. That night I prepared to get us out of there, candle, crystals, herbs, I had it all.

"You ready?" I asked him after securing the circle.

"I'm ready to take you home," he told me.

"Good, I'm almost done." I told him.

"Phoebe I'm glad you're coming with me." He said.

"I am too Cole," I sighed. "I just hope I remember how to do this spell the right way."

"I have faith in you," Cole told me.

"I'm glad someone does," I said as someone knocked on my door.

"Phoebe, I wish to come in. open the door," it was my father.

"Let my dress, I'll be right there." I told him. "Cole we have to do this now." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the circle. "God of time, God of space, I bid your will with in this place. Take us now to a place so near, take us now for our plea is clear."

Wind whirled around us trying to pull us apart so Cole held me tighter. The wind gathered under us lifting us. I closed my eyes and in the distance I heard my father calling my name, trying to pull me back. As the wind calmed and I felt my feet touch the ground, I opened my eyes. We were back, we were home.

"I did it Cole, we're home." I said excitedly.

"You did, I'm so proud of you." Cole smiled and kissed me lightly.

Suddenly I was very dizzy, "Cole I don't feel so good." I felt like I was going to collapse.

He touched my forehead with his hand, "I'm going to take you back to my place, and have my doctor come in and take a look at you." He said picking me up bridal style and carrying me the rest of the way home.

There the doctor visited me; I was going to be fine for another couple of months.

"So what did he say?" Cole asked walking in and closing the door.

"He said I'm fine. That what happened was normal and," I took a breath. "That I should get an OB."

"You mean you're, but we've never…" he said looking at my stomach.

Placing my hand on my abdomen I said, "I know and I haven't with anyone else, but God Cole were going to have a baby. Do…do you not want this?"

"Phoebe of course I do, just with all that happening, I thought we would have time." He said placing his hand over mine.

"These things, good things they always happen when you least expect it." I told him.

"You're right because this is the best thing that's happen to us so far," he said smiling.

"Just think the child of an angel and the spawn of Satan. Our baby is going to be perfect," I told him dreamily.


	5. Chapter 5

And she was our daughter was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was perfect and powerful. We named her Elita, because I knew she was 'chosen' and gave her the middle name Dasha so that she would always remember where she came from. We gave her Cole's last name, so she knew whose daughter she was.

"Elita come on," I called to her from just a few feet away were Cole helped her stand.

"You don't think she's too young for this Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"She's one Cole; she could stand at six months. She should be walking, even talking by now." I assured him.

"I still don't know," he said.

"Cole just work with me here." I said, "Come on Eli, come on. You can do it, come to Mommy." She started to take her first step. "Come on Elita, come to Mommy." I was in tears when she finally reached me and fell into my outreached arms. "You did it, you did it."

"She's gifted Phoebe," Cole said and kissed her head and hugged me. "She takes after her mother."

"I hope not," I spun out of his arms and sat on the couch with Elita.

"Phoebe you're not evil, you're good, beautiful and a wonderful mother." Cole said.

"I just don't want her to get pulled into all that," I said.

"It's been like two years, I don't think they're coming back." Cole tried to tell me.

"They will it's not over Cole. My father he never gives up, they'll come back for me." I told him. Then looked at Elita, "They'll come after her too when they find out."

"Hunny," Cole sat down next to me. "They won't harm our daughter, no one will. I'm going to make sure of that," Cole never a promise to me that he couldn't keep, but this was something that even God couldn't stop.

It wasn't but the next day that when I woke up to Elita's crying, and like I did every time I heard her whimper I ran to her room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her as I picked her from her crib. "Huh, why are you crying?" I rocked her in my arms.

"Elita Dasha Turdan, you didn't even have the decency to give her your father's last name so she can be recognized as an heir to the throne." Darrius' voice came from the dark.

"Darrius," my voice raged and I clutched Elita to my chest. "Did you ever consider that I did not want her to be an heir?"

"Now why would you want that?" he asked.

"Why would I want my daughter, my godsend, to be apart of hell?" I asked him simply.

"God didn't give you that child, you're the child of Satan God doesn't give one damn about you." He tried to convince me.

"That maybe true but she's my daughter, and she will have nothing to do with my father's hell." I told him.

"You know she won't have a choice, you are still promised to me." He reminded me, "and when I tell your father where you are. We both know that he will take you and your daughter back to that place you so loving referred to as hell."

"I won't let him," I told myself more than him.

"You know your father has more power than you, as long as he has the throne." Darrius said and in a puff of smoke was gone.

Closing my eyes I rocked Elita, "Don't you worry Elita, your nasty grandfather won't take us anywhere. I promise you," As I whispered this to her, I cried silently.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole yawned walking into the nursery.

"Oh Cole," I cried and came into his welcoming arms.

"What happened Pheeb," he asked me holding me and Elita in his arms.

"Darrius," I whispered breathlessly.

"He was here, he knows about Eli, God did he hurt you?" Cole asked pulling back to look at me.

"He didn't want to, he wants Eli and me. He wants to take us back," I told him hiding my head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, we knew he would want you back baby. You're his only way to the throne." Cole reminded me, trying to be reassuring.

"But I'm not, not anymore."

"What do you mean, do you mean Elita could?" Cole asked eyes glossing over.

"Exactly, but he wants me. He wants me. He wants us both, I wont let our daughter be apart of that. She wasn't born to be apart of that world," I told him.

"Neither were you, I know your mother never wanted you to be apart of that either." Cole told me.

"But it was always my father intension. He never cared, all he wanted was for me to rule he stupid kingdom." I told him, "And it was my father who raised me. My mother couldn't even bare to live not even for my sake."

"She lived long enough to give you life, she loved you that much." Cole tried to convince me.

I pulled away, "She condemned me to that place, is that what you call love. Give birth to a child, only to abandon her in the sixth circle of hell, is that love to you?" I set Elita down in her crib, she was calm be wide awake.

"She would never want to abandon you, you are her child, her love, her joy, and she would have wanted to know you, raise you right, to teach you how to love." Cole was trying I had to give him that but no mother should want to be dead than rather than be with their child.

"You didn't know her or her desires. How can you say she loved me when she left me to be destroyed? She never thought of me to be anymore than a demon spawn. I may have been her child, but I was nothing more than her husband's heir and even she didn't want me." I told Cole my views, and how I felt about the scorn from my mother.

While I was deep in my depressive state at the memory of my mother, Cole looked at me and smiled. "You may have your father's misguided deception, but you look exactly like your mother. You have her hair, the same silky black, and the same piercing blue eyes. Forever cool and calm, but sharp and shallow yet still they can be filled with emotion." He told me to remind me of my mother's relations to me.

"Looking like her makes me her child, it makes me her blood. Nothing else, it doesn't make me love her, or respect her as my parent. All it does is make me resent having this black, it makes me hate my blue eyes." I said to him, "And how would you know anyway, she must be in the seventh circle of hell by now? Where would you have seen her?"

"Because Phoebe she didn't commit suicide," he said as if the rest of it would just click with me. But excuse me for being a little dense at three in the morning.

"Okay, not getting it here. So she didn't kill herself, she still left me." I told him unfazed by the information.

"Pheeb, your father killed her." He told me touching my arm lightly.

"But I…I remember, I remember finding her hung in her bedroom when I was three." I tried to assure myself of the past I raised my beliefs on.

"Pheeb, your father posed her that way," Cole said embracing me. "He gained your trust by making you hate her, when he's the one you should hate."

"But if she, if he killed her…where is she? Why didn't she come back for me?" I asked as my voice lowered, "Why didn't she fight?"

"She was a young woman overcome by your father's powers and she did fight. Do you see now the fighting killed her? Her want to be with her child, the will she used to fight, it killed her. You know what that's like don't you, the will not to do what your father wants? The desire to fight it?" Cole held me now, tightly. He just wanted me to know that my mother loved me.

"But I still don't understand once in hell you can only descend or rise to another dimension?" I said as more of a question.

"I didn't want to tell you this Phoebe. I promised it would be a secret, that you would be safe from the horrors of your father. At least in your memories," He told me, kissing me forehead in a way of comfort.

"Cole, you can't do this to me." I pulled away, "You just told me my life was a lie, and now you refuse to tell me why. You say you love me, I'm the mother of you child. So why, why are you keeping me from the one thing that could make it right? That could make me feel more real, more right, more loved?" I needed this from him. From him I needed truth, I needed someone who could help me through this, and could tell me honestly if he knew anything about it.

"She saved you, gave her life for yours. She loved you more than life itself, can't you see that?" He grabbed my arm lightly, reassuring me he was he for me. "You were just a child Pheeb, but you were there. You saw him kill her didn't you?" As much as I needed the answer, he wanted it for me.

"I can't… I," I wasn't sure if that was true as I said it, but I really didn't know. Had my father killed her? Erasing my memory would have been an easy task, I was young. "I don't remember I was three Cole, all I remember from that year of my life is my mother hang from her bedroom ceiling by a rope." That wasn't true, it was the first year my father hit me, the first time it all seemed real to me that I wasn't normal.

"Try, you need this. It's weighing you down, you need to try and remember, remember for Eli. For your mother, you shouldn't hate her for our father's faults." Cole told me trying to move closer to me but I backed away.

"Why, even if I could remember, why remember something in my past that is so horrible?" I asked him, "Why should I try and remember my mother's death? Why should I let that be a memory I have of her?"

"Because it'll help you, it'll make you understand that she loved you." Cole took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You need to come to terms with your past. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me, do if for our daughter. You won't be able to fight your father if you can't accept that he might have done this."

"I do, he could but I don't want to see it. I don't want to know." I told him my eyes becoming watery.

"You have to; it'll help you find out why? Why you can't deal with this? You need to," he told me.

"You just," I sighed. "Can we please just go to bed? I'm tried, this whole thing it's just too much."

Cole brought his arms around me in a light hug, "Okay, okay just promise we'll talk about this again," he paused, "Soon."

"I promise, just can we not do it in front of Elita." I said, aware it sounded stupid. "She maybe a baby but she a higher being, twice over I might add. She doesn't need to be hearing any of this."

"Alright Pheeb lets just go to bed, 'Kay." He said and led me out of Eli's room and back into ours.

Climbing into bed I told Cole I loved him, then kissing me lightly he said it back. That night I wished we hadn't talked about it, that I still couldn't remember anything.

They say in dreams that we deal with issues you aren't prepared to in reality. But that makes them more of a nightmare.

_The room was dark; a bed was in front of me. But a sort of cage blocked my view. "She's a child Julius, she didn't know what she was doing," I heard a woman's voice coming from the door that was cracked._

"_She freed a floor of prisoners, who knows what else she did, what she could have done." I heard a man's voice, my father's voice._

"_She's a baby Julius; she doesn't know her powers yet," The woman told him._

"_Then maybe someone should teach her a lesson." He said and I saw the doors burst open and he and the woman come toward me. I remembered her, she was my mother._

_They both came toward me quickly, "Julius, Julius, Julius stop." My mother said grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop right in front of me. _

"_You dare touch me, woman." Father growled angrily. Removing her hand in an instant, "I apologize your highness, but you cannot hurt Phoebe." My mother pleaded._

"_You do not tell me what to do," he was angrier than I had ever seen him. Then he turned around and backhanded her._

_I winced when I saw it, but not physically. "You're angry," She whispered. "But she doesn't deserve this she's a baby."_

'_A baby' I thought and looked at my hands, they were small and chubby. Looking back up at my parents, I saw that my father had now turned his rage on her._

"_You're right she is still my blood, but your not. It's your fault she isn't disciplined. All that crap about love being nurturing," he said backing her into a corner._

"_Julius don't do anything rash, I was trying to do the best thing for our baby." She said her voice shaking._

"_Oh it's not rash, it's necessary." Lightening erupted from his fingers; it was a red light that I had seen him use to kill obscene prisoners._

_He was killing her and she was screaming, so was I. "Goodbye Halliwell," ignoring my cries he left._

I woke up screaming, tears falling rapidly from my eyes I could barely breathe.

"Phoebe, Pheeb what's wrong?" Cole asked urgently.

I didn't hear him but he was there, I was still trying to figure out if it was real.

As Cole's arms came around me, I stopped screaming and broke into sobs. At was real; my father had killed my mother right in front of me.

"Baby, baby what happened? What did you see?" Cole asked stroking my hair.

"He killed her, right in front of me. My mother, she was trying to save me from him, and it got her killed." I sobbed.

"Oh Pheeb, you were just a baby," he said.

"But its still my fault, my stupid powers got the only person who cared about me killed." I told him.

"Its a mother's instinct to protect her child." Cole told me, "You would do the same for Eli."

"But you would never kill, or hurt me in a bout of rage." I told him, "You would never let Eli hate me for my death."

"You thought your mother left you there with a man who hated you. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he said trying to comfort me.

"But I still hated her, smite her. I just wish I could take it back, that I could tell her I'm sorry. I can't she's gone, because she loved me enough…" I couldn't say anymore. I was crying again, harder than I was before.

Morning came but not soon enough, I had cried through the night and cried myself to sleep. I only woke up because I felt a tiny body crawling on me. It was Elita; she was smiling and drooling down at me.

"Oh look at my sweet baby," I said pulling her into a hug.

Blowing bubbles, she giggled. I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her curly black hair. "How's my little dark angel doing?" I asked her in a baby voice. She giggled shyly turning her head away. "You want to go find Daddy, Elita?" I asked. Clasping her hands together Eli nodded.

Standing then taking her with me, I went downstairs to find Cole. "Daddy, Daddy?" I called for him, but got no answer. "Where is your daddy?" I asked Elita who just smiled at me her fist in her mouth. Gently removing it, I continued to walk around the house searching for Cole.

I finally resigned after Eli had fallen asleep on me. I sat on the couch letting my head rest on the back of it. "Your not going to find him by sitting there." I heard a woman say and it caused me to shoot up in my seat. I had seen her in the nightmares of my past.

"Mother?" I whispered almost scared to blink for she would disappear.

"I didn't think you would remember me, you were just a baby when I," She didn't finish her sentence.

"When you died," however I did.

"Yes Phoebe, and now you are a mother. She's adorable," My mother came forward to touch Elita's head but I pulled back.

"She is, she takes after her father." I told her.

"She's got a lot of you in her too you know." She told me, "It would help you to try and see that."

"Why would I want her to be burden with what I was?" I told her, "She'll have both parent, a normal life. She'll be happy."

"Then you better find Cole fast because if I know your father," she sighed. "Cole won't live for long."

"What do you know, Cole is smarter than you were?" I spat angrily at her, my rising voice woke up Eli.

"Don't underestimate a man's pride. Especially your fathers, he thinks he owns you and Cole's getting in the way." She told me.

I paused in shock and thought, she was right. Selling Elita sown in her playpen I hurried to get ready to leave.

"You'll need my help Pheeb," She told me.

"No, I won't. I can do this on my own, just like everything else in my life." I reminded her.

"I was fighting for you, you know that don't you Phoebe?" She asked her voice quiet. "I was trying to protect you."

"And you got yourself killed!" I exclaimed.

"If I didn't protect you, you would have been the one to die." She told me.

"It would have been better than spending half my life being beaten; you weren't there to defend me then were you?" I yelled tears springing to my eyes.

"I regret that Phoebe, I wish I could have been there for you. I watched, and I cried knowing there was nothing I could do." She sighed. "I wish I could have stopped him from…" I held my breath, I pleaded with my eyes for her not to say it. "From touching you the way he did. I'm you mother I should have saved you." Her voice became a whisper, "And Derrick."

"You don't say his name, you have no right. He was my son, no matter what an abomination father claimed he was." I was in a full rage, he as my child, born and slain by my father. No one, especially not her had the right to say his name.

"But he wasn't an abomination, was he Pheeb? You loved that baby?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"He was my son, a baby, he didn't deserve to die." I collapsed then, he was a month old, younger than Eli, and he was gone. I never felt I had a mother not 'til then, her arms came around me as I wept for my child.

She whispered to me, assuring that it would be okay. She promised that it was alright, that everything would be alright. I had a mother. It took me until now to realize it, but I had, no have a mother Halliwell Deathean-Baltazar was my mother, and she was strong.

"Mom," I whispered. "What do I do?"

"Go rescue your man, he's a good one." She said, "Be glad you found him."

I pulled away to look at her, "I know and I'm glad I have him."

"Then you have to save him, because fact is you are your father's child. You have power, use it against you father. Show him what he made his daughter." I doubted her words, no I doubted my strength.

"I can't fight him, he has more power." I told her shaking my head.

"Don't underestimate a mother trying to protect her child." She told me, "And don't underestimate your own daughter, she's twice blessed. He won't admit it but your father fears her." I looked over at little Eli and whimpered.

"She hasn't shown any sign of powers and she is only one," I reminded my mother.

"Do you know how powerful you was when you were her age? You were my prodigy," She told me smiling.

"And now I'm a pathetic excuse for Satan's child." I said with a sigh.

"That's what living in the human worlds will do to you, why do you think you father was against it?" She asked.

"Because he's a sadistic son of a bitch who doesn't want me to be happy." I said sarcastically.

"That to, but he wanted you powerful so he would have you at his disposal." I understood it all now. I would defeat him because I once could. That power was still in me, I could harness it, and I could control him if I grasped it.

"Alright all go," I told her and I picked Elita up from her playpen. "Will you come with me?"

"You know I can't, I'm forbidden to go there." She told me.

"No, I don't know, why can't you be there for me? Why can't you help me with this?" I asked her.

"Because I'll be exiled, exiled from heaven. I've been forgive of all my sins, given the opportunity to see you again. I don't want to risk that." She told me.

Resigned I sighed, "Alright. I'll go, Eli will be with me."

"I love you Phoebe, and my grandchild. Take that knowledge with you." Those were my mother's last words to me before Elita and I disappeared.

"Are you okay Eli?" I asked her adjusting her in my arms, she smiled and giggled in response, slobber spilling out of her mouth.

"What was that?" I heard a voice coming from around the corner.

"I don't know it sounded like it was coming from over there," another voice said. They must have been guards, we had to hide.

Running with Elita as fast as I could, I hid us behind the corner of the next turn. "There's no one here," the voice from the first guard pointed out.

"Yeah, it was probably just commotion from the dungeon we heard," The other guard snorted. "You know how Lord Darrius is about his new prisoner."

_Cole,_ I thought. It had to be. Moving quickly, Elita and I made our way to the dungeons. Eli was fussy she didn't like dark places, that was defiantly the angel in her.

"Elita stop were going to find Daddy, okay?" I asked adjusting her in my arms again, willing her to settle down.

She stopped struggling for a moment, and stared at me with those big blue eyes. "Daaah?" She whined her questioned.

"Yes sweetie, but we have to be quiet okay?" I said with a motion of a finger to my lips. Copying me she did the same and smiled.

I could hear the screaming, I didn't want Eli exposed to this. Shushing her I walked further down into the dungeon.

"Your wife isn't going to save you now Angel boy. She knows that if she comes here, she'll risk her daughter's life. I don't think she's prepared for that, do you?" I heard Darrius' icy voice from around the corner and the whip I knew he would use snap.

Looking at Elita, she knew her daddy was in danger. She was going to cry, hushing her softly I rocked her.

"You bastard, you know she'll come. You know she won't have a choice on bringing Eli here." I heard Cole say, his voice sounding forced. It made me want to join Eli in crying.

"Your right, I planned this. It was all a trap and the best thing is she won't know it until she's in chains and your dead." Darrius chuckled lowly, evilly.

Pulling Elita toward me, as if to protect her from him. I felt myself becoming more and more eerie because of this place.

"Your just lucky it's getting close to lunch," I heard Darrius tell him as I began listening again. "Otherwise I'd finish you off now, but I think I'd rather have a little fun before dinner."

Hearing foot steps, I hid us in a near by corridor until he was gone. Following where he had come from I took off in that direction. "Cole, Cole." I called. I could hear his moans coming from the torture chamber. Darrius had just left him hanging there, not even bothering to return him to a cell. "Oh God Cole, what did that monster do to you?" I cried setting Elita down so that I could release him from the chains.

"Why did you come here? You knew what would happen." Cole told me his voice hoarse.

"I couldn't leave you here, what about Eli?" I reminded him. "She deserves to know her father."

"You … shouldn't have come here," he whispered in a harsh tone. "You shouldn't have risked it."

"You came to save me from hell once Cole, now its time for me to save you." I told him as I finally released the cuffs from his wrist, gently catching him as he fell.

"You should have moved on and forgotten about this place," he told me.

"How can you say that, after all we've been through together? Do you actually think I'd be able to, knowing I just let you die?" I asked him. "Do you want to leave our little girl without a father? Is that what you want?"

"No, I don't want you hurt is all or Eli for that matter. What did you have to bring her anyway?" He asked me.

"I couldn't very well leave her behind, and believe me this is the last place I want our daughter." I said harshly.

"Ma," a voice came from behind me. Eli was reaching out her hand for me to hold her.

"Oh come here Eli," I said bending down to pull her into my arms. "Its okay sweetie," Turning back to Cole, I sighed "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah at least to your old room," He said limping carefully over to the wall.

"I've got it, hold on." I told him moving towards him with Elita in my arms so that I could open the passage to my childhood bedroom. "We don't need you hurt anymore than you already are." Pressing the block to open the passage I helped him on the first step.

Quick as we could we traveled up the stairs. As we entered the room Cole collapsed on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as I set our daughter on the floor, so that I could get a bowl of water to clean Cole's wounds with.

"Oh yeah the brutal whipping your demon boyfriend gave me was nothing." Cole seethed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well don't be mad at me, I didn't do anything and he is not my boyfriend." I lightly swatted his shoulder. "now lie down so I can clean out those cuts."

Groaning Cole turned over on his stomach. Cleaning out the cuts, I wrapped them in gauze that I had found in the cupboard. We were silent as I did this, as I finished with the last cut Cole turned to face me.

"How are we getting out of here?" he asked me.

"Well I didn't really think too much about that. And with it taking so much energy for me to being Eli and I here. It'll take at least a day for me to recover." I explained to him.

"Well that's just perfect Phoebe; you heard what Darrius said he's coming back for me tonight." Cole told me angrily.

"I know that Cole, we just need to stay calm and think of a way to get out here." I told him.

"Calm, calm, my wife and daughter are stuck in the underworld with a lunatic and your crazy father. And you want me to be calm?" Cole asked.

"We'll be fine, Elita will be fine." I assured him as I glanced over at her plying happily on the floor. "We just have to think of a way out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Princess!" Darrius' voice boomed through out the room. Just as I made a move toward Elita he appeared in a cloud of smoke catching me by surprise and causing me to fall to the ground. "Ah, ah, ah," he smirked waging his finger at me. "Wouldn't was that now would was." Moving toward Elita, he bent forward to pick her up."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," I seethed.

"You should teach your woman when to keep her mouth shut." Darrius advised Cole.

"You should learn when to leave people alone." Cole shot back, moving his body over towards me.

"Ah well, you know I only want the kingdom of Balthazar and its king only wants his little girl back," Darrius informed them.

"He lost his little girl a long time ago," I told him. "And now I have my own, so leave us alone."

"Ah how touching and if I had a heart I'm sure it would be breaking." He said then quickly grabbing Elita up from the floor, causing me to gasp. "But I don't and I don't care so Tata." I heard him say before he disappeared with another puff of smoke and a scream of Elita's tears.

"My baby," I whispered my voice cracking.

"He won't hurt her, you need to remember that." Cole's voice was smooth and terribly calming. "As long as he still wants you and your father's kingdom, he won't lay a finger on Eli."

Cole's arms we're around me, as I broke down in tears. I couldn't tell him that it wasn't Darrius who worried me. I couldn't handle the questions. God help me I had already lost one child, when I was still one myself. I didn't think I could handle losing one again.

So I cried, I screamed into him for my lost son. For my revenge, I would have my revenge I vowed silently to myself as I wept. He would pay for what he had done to me and my son; he would not do it again to my daughter. I would kill him before he had the chance.

Sniffling after I had gathered myself, I pulled away from Cole. "We have to get Eli back," I told him.

"I know Pheeb, but how do you figure we do that?" he asked me.

"I haven't quite got that far yet," I admitted. "But we need to figure it out and quickly. Who knows what he's doing to her." I began pacing across the room to try and think.

"Well that isn't helping," Cole told me but I continued pacing, the thought of my daughter with her grandfather fresh in my mind. "Phoebe please talk to me, rant, do something. Just stop pacing, you are driving me insane."

Stopping in mid-pace I looked over at him, "She's my baby girl Cole. I can't lose her, not like this. To the man of her dreams, to her dream job, to the dream she just has to fulfill. But I will not lose my little girl to this place; it has already taken more than its share of life." I ranted angrily, tears streaming down my face.

"Phoebe nothing is going to happen to Elita, you have to believe that." Cole said, his voice trying to assure me that everything would be alright. "Elita's special. She wouldn't have been put on this earth to just be taken out of it."

"Don't you think I know that, that's I can't just sit here. They could be hurting her," I said. Then realizing what I had just said, I gasped.

"Phoebe," I didn't hear anymore of what he had to say. I already made my way out of the room and was running down the hall yelling for Elita.

"Elita, Eli. Damn it Darrius, what did you do with my baby?" I called out to him, though he wasn't there. Running farther I realized that I was coming to the throne room. I slowed doom my movements as I approached the door. My father would have brought her here just to get me into the room.

Entering the room I took a deep breath, as soon as I opened the door I could hear Elita cooing. She was sitting on the queen's throne, banging her hands against the chairs soft felt. "Eli," I sighed from across the room.

Running over to her, I snatched her out of the throne so I could hold her. Holding her a bit away from me, I checked her over for any injuries. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked her in a mothering tone.

"Ah, learning our lesson have we. Shame you couldn't have been such a great mother the first time around." Darrius reminded me, as he floated in front of me.

"You shut up; you don't know a thing about that." I told him. "You don't know any about me."

"Oh are you sure? You gave birth to a fatherless child; it was your father's right to take his life." Darrius said.

"No child should be killed for their parents' sins, my son was innocent. And he was not fatherless, though sometimes I would prefer it if he had been." I told him as I pulled Elita close to me.

"And I thought you were a good mother, no mother would ever wish that for their child." Darrius laughed at me.

"But a woman would wish it for herself. You have no idea what you're talking about Darrius. And if you knew anything, you would know to stay out of it." I warned him.

"And he won't know a thing about it, will he my dark flower?" My father's voice rang through the room.

I could feel my blood go cold just at the sound of his voice. "Nnno… father." I forced out my answer. "That's my girl," he said appearing out of no where holding Cole by his neck, floating them both in mid air.

"Da!" Eli exclaimed waiting her arms out in front of us.

"She's cute Phoebe, maybe I should give her what she wants." He threatened; I didn't even get out the word 'don't' before he released his hold on Cole. Letting him fall the ten feet to the ground.

I gasped, forcing down a cry as I heard the sickening crack of his bones hitting the floor. As soon as he hit the floor I was next to him. "Cole, Cole. Oh God."

"Phoebe! Do not use that word in my presence," My father told me. Cole wasn't responding to me, for all I knew he could be dead.

"You didn't have to do that; you could have just left us alone." I told my father as I set Elita down next to Cole and turned to face him.

"You are my daughter, my flesh and blood. You should respect me as your father." He told me speaking to me as if I were a child.

"You haven't been a father to me since you killed my mother. Did it help solve your anger Dad?!" I asked. "Cause it didn't seem like it to me and it sure as hell did seem that way to little Derrick."

"You do not talk to me that way; I will kill you and what's left of your precious family." He threatened.

"You'll try, but you know I've seen Mom and she looks good. So I figure heaven isn't going to be so bad." I said smirking at his shocked look at the use of the word Mom.

"Impossible. Your mother is gone forever, stuck in hell." He said.

"Ah but you forgot daddy dearest that she died protecting me." I reminded him. "And it's a funny thing sacrifice gets you a free pass, straight onto heaven."

"Now, Phoebe who told you such silly nonsense that silly angel of yours," He asked me knowing the truth all to well.

"Mom told me, and another fun fact to know next time you want to fool around, in heaven they can see everything that includes hell." I informed him.

Pausing for a moment he glanced at me smiling, "You should know me better Phoebe; I like to know when my performance is being watched."

"Your sick and I'm not going to let you have my daughter for your sick pleasures." I told him.

"And how do you plan on stopping me, Hon?" he asked with one raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Your as weak as you mother, letting you emotions cloud you brain. You can't over power me in my own domain."

"I can because it is my domain too and you've know from the start that I had more power than you." I told him stepping forward raising my hands in a threatening motion. "That's why you tried to kill me. To break me, make me submissive. But…it…didn't…work." I struggled out the words as I struggled with the power flowing through my body.

"Oh you've improved; I'm impressed my dark flower." He said baiting me with this old nickname as he summoned his own power easily.

"I'm not Halliwell, your dark flower was my mother… and you killed her." I yelled at him angrily. The dark energy was flowing through me; I could feel the power coarsening through my veins.

"Ah but you see your just like her, and you will die just as she did. As a pathetic female," he told me, his power shooting rays of dark beams at me.

I could feel power erupting from my fingertips like electricity. His ray of darkness was hurtling towards me; as if it was instinct I crossed my arms in front of me to shield me from the blow. With my arms I covered my head, like I did as a child to protect myself from my father punches.

"Well, it seems I may have underestimated you." My father said. And I looked up to see the blue glow from a shield that was around me. "No matter I'll still finish you off."

I was about to let my guard down, I was in shock at the power I displayed. When in my split moment of weakness he shot another ray of dark light at me, casting me backwards against a wall. I could feel pain shooting through me as my body made contact with the cement. As I dropped to the floor, I could feel a trickle of warm blood on the side of my head.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Pheeb?" he asked waving off Darrius who tried to come to my aid as I struggled to stand.

"I will forget I ever knew this place," I told him and made my final effort and stood, "After I destroy you."

My father laughed but I was serious, gathering all my strength I shot a ray of pure energy at him. But he simply stepped out of the way, dodging my attempt to harm him.

"You're weak," he told me. "Living on earth like a weakling of a human wll do that to you." Raising his arms above him, I knew he was summoning the powers of hell. And I knew there was nothing I could do. Weak as I was, I was still on my feet waiting for the blow. And he just laughed, "You're smarter than I thought you were child, perhaps your death will be a short one."

"You can kill me, but you know you can't kill Elita. You can't touch her." I threatened him, "You know you can't touch her 'til I give up my claim on your throne. Even if I'm dead you can't touch her without having every other kingdom on your ass, 'cause you don't have an heir."

He smirked, his arms still raised. "See you are smart, but maybe I'll just kill you and raise the little halfa on my own."

I saw him bring his arms down to strike; instinctively my eyes closed waiting for the pain. It never came and after a moment I opened my eyes, only to see a body slumped over on the floor in front of me.

"Fool, she will still die." My father's voice echoed. "You have only prolonged the inevitable."

I didn't know what to do, did I want to lie down and cry or scream out in anger. The only man who had ever cared for me was dead. My angel, my lover, my light was gone.

"Pheeb," his voice was hoarse whisper broke my thoughts.

"Cole, I thought you were." I tried to say as I kneel down next to him, moving his head so it rested in my lap.

"I am… I'm going to die soon Phoebe. You must save our daughter, she should be loved. I want her to know who I was. Make sure she knows I died protecting you both. I love," he never did finish what he was about to say, but I knew. He died before he could finish what he wanted to tell me. He died the death of an honorable man, a respectable one. He died a death of a man in love.

"I will Cole, I promise." I whispered to him, pressing my lips to his forehead. "You just made your biggest mistake." I said my voice low as I stood, carelessly letting Cole's head fall to the floor.

"Did that boy convince you that you could defeat me Phoebe?" My father asked me, shoving Cole's death in my face with his words.

"That 'boy'," I accented with my voice. "Was more of a man than you'll ever be." I was provoking him and I knew it.

He was angry and when he's angry he grows. Almost like his ego, he inflates like a balloon. I had seen it before that time he was one step from his demon form, it was the night Derrick was conceived. I was only twelve.

"He could create something you never dream of, the first halfa in thousands of years to be in control of their powers." I knew he would be angry. I knew he would be furious.

"Child you have become more of an idiot human than I had expected." My father's voice raged, his body growing into what I had become to fear. He was changing into his demon form, something I feared because it was in me.

"I have become more human, and still I will defeat you." I threatened him as he continued to grow before me.

His eyes glowed red as he made his final transformation. I could feel the room grow smaller as he took on his true form. His wings were the first to form, shattering the windows on both sides of the room. The talons on his hands and feet burned fire on the floor. His face was the last to change; he had no trace of humanity left in him. His head was up in flames as it transformed. And for the life of me I don't know what I was thinking getting him that mad. There before me stood the true face of evil, my father. Julius Balthazar stood in front of me, the face of hell.

Fire erupted from his mouth as he hissed at me; I backed up slow as if I could avoid his rage.

He blew fire round the room, casting flames upon everything. His eyes were filled with pure hatred that only a ruler of hell could acquire. And for the first time I noticed it wasn't centered on me. Elita lay on the floor crying, I had been too preoccupied to notice, and now it was her was about to kill.

"Eli!" I yelled for her attention, for as special as she was she could not sense the danger she was in.

Questioningly Elita looked up at me, looking for an answer. I had no words at this point, and I was on the other side of the room having no powers of transportation to get me to her before the ball of fire that was hurtling towards her, actually reached its destination.

In my mind I was lost Cole was gone and my baby was acting as if she was helpless. And all I could do was pray, that God would send me a miracle. That he would want my baby to live, and he would save her.

The ball of fire seemed to move so slowly, and I tried as hard as I could to reach her in time. I ran faster than I ever believed I could to try and save her from the blow. I knew I could never reach her in time but I ran. For the life of me I ran. And when I first saw the light erupting from little Eli's hand, I froze.

She was accessing her powers, and all I could do as that shield came up around her, was hope she was strong enough to hold it up. I held my breath as I watched the wave of fire hit her shield, I winced each time it hit her magic wall. After his anger was spent I ran o Elita, breaking through her shield to pick her up.

"Good job Eli, good job." I told her as I held her close to me but looked around paniced. "But I have to find away to get you out of here."

"Let me take her," Darrius voice, along with his body appeared out of nowhere.

"No! I'm not stupid, your working for my father." I accused him, trying to move away from him.

"I told you before, I want this kingdom. I want your father's power, I could careless about your halfa child." He said harshly. "Plus if I save your child you'll owe me."

"Fine, but if you hurt her." I warned him as I handed Elita over to him quickly.

"I won't," he swore and they were both gone with a puff of smoke.

"Alright Father, this ends here." I told him, I could feel the unlocked rage now coursing within me.

He growled at me, fire glistening in his eyes. I could tell his eyes rage was once again focused on me. I would kill him this time even if he took me with him.

I could feel him trying to break the beerier of my mind. "You cannot let him win, Phoebe." I heard my mother;s voice in my head.

"Mother?" I questioned at first, talking to myself as I avoided the rays of fire shot at me.

"You must be strong," I suddenly saw my mother in front of me. Looking over my shoulder only to see a ray of fire frozen in place, "You can defeat him."

"How are you here? I thought you told me it was impossible." I asked her ghostly form.

"I chose my daughter over my life again, this time just came with a grater consequnces." She told me, "I'm fading away and this may be the last time I see you. So I brought you this…" She told me holding out and amulet.

"What?" I asked but before I could finish she continued.

"It's from Cole; he said that it was in his family for a long time. And now you and Elita are the last of his line." With that she forced the amulet into my hands. "it's the Amulet of Luciana, this has the power to kill your father and you must kill him."

"Mother, I can't do this without Cole. He was the good one, the pure one, how can I defeat my father when I am just like him?" I asked her as I clutched the amulet in my hands.

"You are good Phoebe, you are my daughter not your fathers. You are nothing like him. Your wanting to escape this place proves that." She tried to reassure me.

"I wasn't good enough to save Derrick or Cole." I reminded her.

"Cole gave himself for you just like I did. He could see what I see, how good and pure you are. And Derrick's death was not your fault, you were a child and your father took advantage of that." My mother said.

"I still can't defeat him, Elita is a baby and she had more power than I do." I told my mother warning her that this was hopeless.

"Don't doubt yourself, rely on the power of the amulet it will help you." She assured me, "And so will I, I'm never going to leave you. I maybe going into oblivion, but I promise you as long as I am nowhere, I am everywhere." The last of her faded away and time started again, fire landing right behind me.

I stood firm as I turned to face this creature of hell, placing the amulet around my neck I could feel its power filling me. "I'm ready now Father, do your worst." I surrendered my arms held wide giving him access to my heart and the amulet access to his.

I could see his demon smirk, that would have been my father's laughter as he readied himself for his final blow. And as he reared his head back sucking air in as if it was his last breath. I could feel power gathering within me, gathering within the amulet. Then it shot, from my chest, from my chest and destroying my father.

His roar of anguish could be heard through out the castle as the light drained his power killing him slowly.

I could see him reverting back to his original state, slowly melting away as his demon entities were sucked into the amulet.

"You can't do this to me," My father wheezed as he was sucked in by the power of the amulet. "I am the ruler of hell!"

"Not anymore. You are the lowest of the low. A child molester and a baby killer." I told him. "So how does it feel? Knowing your not the most powerful thing in the underworld anymore." I had the power to kill him not but I dragged it out, letting him suffer.

"You will pay my child, you will pay." He vowed with his last breath as the amulet sucked him into its center.

"I already have," I left the ruins of that throne room, and the remains of my beloved. And became what I swore I never would be, crowned Queen of the Balthazar realm. I made Darrius my King in repayment for him saving my daughter and in doing so I joined our two realms. But I only agreed to this on one condition.

I returned to earth for one day with Elita, the amulet still around my neck. I was determined to give Elita what I never had, a normal life.

"Okay Eli, this is it. You've got to be strong now." I told her as I knelt in front of her. Though I was the one who need to be strong, I was the one holding back tears.

"Mama?" she was always the curious one, always knowing when something was wrong.

"No more questions now Eli," I told her as I brought my hands to the amulet and removed it from my neck. "Here, this is yours now. It will protect you always." As I placed it around her neck I saw a hint of knowing in her eyes.

I could feel the tears coming to the surface clouding my eyes. "You have to be strong, Elita. You are the chosen one, when the time comes I will be with you I promise." A tear rolling down my cheek I left her there at St. Anne's Church. She would be safe as a human or at least in the human world. I couldn't protect her here, so I left her for the human world was the only place she belonged.

I would rule from my throne in hell, and from there I would protect her from all the evil that comes from it.

FIN


End file.
